Aizen's Secret Identity
by Mr.Biscuit
Summary: In which Aizen reveals his true identity.


Ichigo watched the battles unfold, frozen in the same stance with the same expression on his face. He saw that the battles followed a vaguely similar concept.

Aizen would be struck. Then make a shocked face as everyone had a sudden, blazing hope that it was finally over.

But wait!!!

The wound he suffered…. And the attack that was made towards Aizen, would be revealed as an illusion.

However, finally Ichigo attacked him with his Hollow Mask on, but then the wound that he made on Aizen's shoulder healed itself.

Ichigo stared in shock as Aizen pulled out part of Ichigo's black reiatsu. "So this is your reiatsu??" Aizen said, with that ambigious expression on his face. "Excellent. It's well-developed."

Then he said, in bold font, "Just as I planned."

"What?!" Ichigo gaped.

Aizen only smiled mysteriously. "You encountered Kuchiki Rukia… gained Shinigami powers from her, and through your fight with Ishida Uryuu, became more aware of your powers as a Shinigami…"

Ichigo listened, struck dumb, as Aizen described every battle he had with it's results. It was really as if he did planned it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Said Aizen, pulling out his palm for dramatic effect. " All your battles so far… "have played out on the palm on my hand."

"What?!" Ichigo gasped, " What the hell?!" he added, as images of Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji and the letters BLE, ACH, and the numbers 397 played in his mind.

_Is he invincible?? _Ichigo thought, as he stared at Aizen.

"Yes." Aizen said, "I am invincible."

_Did he just read my mind??!!! _Ichigo mentally yelled in the shock.

Suddenly, all he could see was Aizen's finger. His world seemed to disappear around that finger… to revolve around it. All that matters was the finger.

"Don't shout." Aizen said, and Ichigo's vision zoomed out from that finger.

Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore. His precious time with the Vaizard mask on was ticking slowly away with Aizen's nonsense.

He attacked Aizen, aiming straight for the heart. To his surprise, Aizen actually allowed him to pierce him through.

Blood spurted out like a fountain. Aizen smirked at Ichigo, and said, mockingly, "You can't hurt me. You see… I, myself, am an illusion."

"What?!!!"

"Yes…" Aizen said, smiling as his blood magically returned to his body. "I, Aizen, am an illusion."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo gawked.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise." He replied. "As soon as I realized that you were the very thing I was looking for, I decided to help you grow. Every battle I planned out for you, so that you would be the ultimate Shounen hero."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, bemused. "How can you possibly plan out what I do?"

"Don't you think it strange?" Aizen said. "That you should be attacked by a hollow right after meeting Kuchiki Rukia, despite never seeing a hollow in your life. Or that you should encounter a Menos Grande from Quincy bait used for lesser hollows?

"Or that just when you got accustomed to your Shinigami powers, Kuchiki Rukia was so conveniently found and reported to Soul Society, despite her reiatsu being unnoticed all this while?

"I planned all of that." Aizen finished dramatically.

"The hell?!" Ichigo barked. "You are saying you are God?"

"Yes… I am Tite Kubo himself." Aizen said gravely. "Why do you think I spent around 100 chapters sitting on a throne and go to meetings with tea?? Because I have lots of practice with that in real life."

"Liar!!" Ichigo shouted, but Aiz-.. Tite Kubo smiled. "Is my words so hard to believe?"

"Liar!!" the orange-haired Vaizard shouted again.

"But… it's the truth." Said Tite Kubo. "I planned each and every one of your battles. I sent Rukia down to Earth. I equipped Renji with the ability to sense reiatsu and Byakuya the sexiness to keep women a major part of the Bleach fanbase."

"What?!"

"It's true." Said Tite Kubo. "And also, you are one of my illusions.

"And having said that, you know what this means, don't you, Kurosaki Ichigo? If I am your creator?"

Ichigo was stunned silent.

Kubo Tite inhaled breathily, lifted up one arm again for dramatic effect and exhaled loudly.

"…I am your father!!"

00000000000

**A/N: Aizen is getting increasingly ridiculous…. I only read Bleach now for a good laugh. **


End file.
